Two Plus Two
by sumwantin777
Summary: In a flat, there lived two teenagers. It was no more when Manwe sent me a gift. Now the world was more colourful. A part of the Plush Toy Collaboration.
1. Gift from the King of Arda

**Author's Note:**

 **1\. This is my first time writing a Silmarillion fanfic.**

 **2\. A Disclaimer: This is part of the Plush Toy Collaboration. The idea comes from CrackAndProudOfIt and Duilin, not me. Feanor and Fingolfin are from The Silmarillion, and belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.**

 **3\. I may have grammar mistakes since I am not really good at writing.**

 **4\. Hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

Monday, 17th April 2017 - 18:00 - Our Flat

I opened the door and entered the flat. The TV was playing some drama series that I've never heard of, and I didn't want to care about it either. The lights in the living room weren't on, nor the ones at our bedrooms. The smell of shallow-fried fish was pleasant and made me hungry. I thought Gabriel was cooking our dinner.

"Echo, you're back," Gabriel called when he saw me. "I hope you're going well today. There's a present for you, on your desk."

This was Gabriel, my caring elder brother. He was a grown-up, and he cooked well. He worked in a Chinese restaurant, and he had to work five days a week. When it was weekdays (Because I got to school, and he got to work), our flat was empty until I came home. Although we were busy, we always had time to play together.

I entered my messy bedroom and approached my white studying desk. Among the books stacked on my desk, there was a box. It was pale brown in colour and was tied with a red ribbon. I slowly sat down on my chair. Then, I untied the box. There was a letter on the box cover. It wrote:

 _Dear Echo,_

 _Two years had passed since you came (From the moment you picked up The Hobbit.). How's life? I hope everything is going well. This gift is to let you remember this moment. I hope you like them._

 _P.S. Please keep it whatever you like or not. Also, prepare sets of new clothes._

 _King of Arda_

 _Manwe Sulimo_

After reading it, I placed the letter aside and opened the box carefully. It was nothing much, just two plushies lying in there. The left one had a pale, v-shaped face. It had long black hair, which stretched to his back. Its eyes were closed like it was sleeping deeply. It wore a red robe, with golden patterns at the edges of the sleeves. The right one also long black hair, and a fair face. Its eyes were also closed. It wore an ice blue robe, with white sleeves and silver patterns at the edges of them. They both had pointy ears.

I gently picked them up, and placed them at the corner of my bed, just next to my pillow. Gabriel was still cooking in the kitchen. However, I couldn't wait to have dinner.

I lied on the bed, mouth grinning. I decided to observe the plushies. They wore headbands on their heads, a jewel was in the middle of each of it. At their belts hung swords, which were sharp and mighty.

Suddenly the elves grew in height, and that shocked me. Their legs were no longer, their fingers became long and slender, not short and fluffy. Slowly, the elf in a red robe opened his eyes, there was strength in his silver-gray eyes. "Who are you? You don't have elf-ears. Where are we, mortal?" He spoke in fluent tongue, his gaze was on me.

"I am Echo and this is my flat. Who are you then?" I replied, looking at the wake elf gently. When I once looked at him, it was hard to put the gaze away from him.

"I am Feanaro. The elf who is still sleeping is my half-brother, Nolofinwe-"

At the same time Feanaro spoke, the elf in a blue robe opened his eyes. He quickly noticed Echo's existence, so he nodded politely towards her, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Nolofinwe, she is Echo, and we are now in her flat," Feanaro told his half-brother.

"Echo, dinner is ready! Who are you talking to?" Gabriel called at the dining room.

"Oh brother, remember the present I receive today? They're plushies which are alive! Meet Feanaro and Nolofinwe. They are the plushies," I told my brother, then paused a second, I continued, "Or we say, they are The Silmarillion characters who were turned into plushies?" Next, I turned to the elves and introduced Gabriel to them, that "He is my brother, and he is a great chef" or something similar. Gabriel started at the elves with wonder.

"Let's have dinner then. I am pretty sure that you'll like the food he makes!" I told the two elves. In fact, Gabriel and I were quite proud of his cooking skills, as he made awarded food. The elves walked away from my bedroom and looked at Gabriel. He had short, brown hair, his eyes were dark brown in colour. "I'll show you the seats," He told the newcomers. I helped Gabriel to set the table and place the utensils onto the right place. Gabriel scooped rice into the bowls. When he was giving rice to the elves, he asked, "How much rice you want to eat?"

"Not too much," Feanaro replied. Nolofinwe looked at Gabriel, pondered a bit, then answered, "Mine's same with Feanaro."

I sat down on the chair, then closed my eyes, whispering a prayer. "Dear God, thank you for giving us food. Hope you bless our food, then we'll have the strength after eating. Amen." After that, I looked at everyone, and shouted, "Let us eat!"

The food cooked by Gabriel was always nice and delicious, this was also not an exception. The fish skin was quite crispy, while the meat was smooth. The eggs were perfect matches with the tomatoes, I enjoyed the meal greatly. The dishes he cooked were totally my favourites.

After the meal, Gabriel and I tidied up the dining table, while Feanaro and Nolofinwe sat on the sofa comfortably. Gabriel washed the dishes quickly when I walked towards Feanaro and Nolofinwe.

"Now you know who we are," I said, "I think it's time to tell you something about us."

"Go ahead," Feanaro said.

"Okay. Gabriel is a chef, and he worked at a restaurant five times a week. From Monday to Friday. Every day, he'll wake up early, at 7'o clock I guess, then he'll get to work."

"Waking up early is a good thing," Nolofinwe said.

"I am a student, so I'll go to school on weekdays, but I'll wake up more early. At 6. Now I'm on holidays, but I will need to go to school two days later. This flat locates at Fanling, in Hong Kong." I continued.

"But I think you should change your clothes first," Gabriel interjected. "You cannot wear these outside. Other people will think it's weird."

"I don't think so," Feanaro said. "Can't we wear these beautiful robes outside? Or other people are just envy of us?"

"No, Feanaro," Gabriel answered. "We wear more casual clothes. I mean, the short ones. For example," He grabbed a t-shirt from his chair, "Like this."

"Gabriel, I think we need to buy new clothes for them. You know, they are tall, so they need to wear extra size clothes, not your small-sized clothes. And the shop is still opening," I whispered.

"Okay, Echo," Gabriel nodded and replied, "I will do the shopping. You stay with them."

"I don't say I need new clothes! My robes are fine!" Feanaro interjected.

"Okay you can still wear the robes if you want to," Gabriel tried to calm the shouting elf down. Then he turned his gaze to Nolofinwe. "What about you?"

"You decide. You can get the clothes for me."

Gabriel looked at him. "What colour of clothes do you want?" He asked the king.

Nolofinwe answered, "I would like blue, or silver is also fine."

Gabriel nodded, then he took his wallet, his phone and a pack of tissue, and left the flat. Now only me and the elves are at here. I wanted to open my mouth and say something, but I couldn't. Nolofinwe broke the silence. "Can you tell us more about here?"

"Certainly! We always use Chinese as our main language, but we speak Cantonese. We also use Mandarin and English." I pause for some seconds, then spoke, "Why can you speak English then? I thought you only can speak Elvish."

"We were sent English knowledge into our mind before we came to here," Nolofinwe explained. "We can read, speak and write English, but not Chinese."

"Oh, I see," I replied, "How's life in Arda?" Soon, I realised that I had asked such a stupid question. I could find the answers in the book!

"Fine, before Melkor spread lies," Fingolfin replied, next he let out a long sigh. "We were supposed to live in peace. After lies, then my father's death. He was finally defeated."

"Now there is really peace in Halls of Mandos," Feanor added. "Everyone does their own stuff. I was there too. At least there are no Morgoth there."

"Very true, my brother. One day, Manwe found us and he brought us into a box. He even didn't explain." Fingolfin continued.

"If I see him, I will ask him to explain why!" Feanor added.

Suddenly, a message was sent to my phone. I opened the app and read it. The message was written by Gabriel. He wrote:

 _I decided to buy clothes for both Fingolfin and Feanor, just in case if he changed his mind. But if he didn't care, I will put them in his room secretly!_

Nice job brother.

Monday, 17th April 2017, 19:00 - Our Flat

"I'm home!" Gabriel announced as he returned home. He placed a t-shirt and a pair of trousers on Fingolfin's lap. The t-shirt is ice blue in colour, like the colour on his robe. The trousers are navy blue in colour. Fingolfin picked up the clothes and looked at them, then he spoke, "Thank you, Gabriel."

Feanor didn't look like he cared. He just glanced at the clothes, then turned back to his own position. He just looked at a flat box. A box that was placed in the cupboard. He picked it up and looked at the cover. It was some people playing sports. He went to me and asked, "What is this?"

"Open the box then you'll know," I answered.

Feanor opened the box and saw a round, flat, shiny thing in it. He wanted to pick it up, but he couldn't. "Really, you say that I will know after I opened the box, but I don't know even I have opened the box!" He said.

"This is Wii Sports Resort, a game disc for the game console called Wii," I explained, then I lifted up my voice, let everyone to hear it.

"Do you want to play it?"


	2. Night of the Wii

**Another disclaimer here: I don't own Wii and Wii Sports Resort, I just own a Wii console, four Wii remotes and a Wii Sports Resort game disc at home.**

 _Monday, 17th April 2017, 19:00 - Our Flat_

"Play what?" Gabriel turned his head to me and asked.

"Wii Sports Resort," I told Gabriel and Fingolfin, "Feanaro looks interested when he picked up the game disc."

Fingolfin looked interested, too. "What is that about?" He asked curiously. Gabriel cleared his throat, then he spoke, "It is a game where you can try twelve kinds of sports on an island called 'Wuhu Island'." He paused a bit here, "Including swordplay and archery. You elves are good at them, right?" He grinned, giving them an "I don't trust you can do better than me" expression. I shook my head and sighed. Gabriel was indeed a mighty player in Wii Sword-plays, but he was really arrogant when he treated his rivals. When would Gabriel listen to me that don't show that arrogant look to anyone, that the others may feel offended, especially to two High Kings of the Noldor?

Feanor raised an eyebrow, then he gave out a proud smile, whispering, "Fine. Then I'll show you my strength." His smile was filled with pride, his eyes were shining like firelight. "I'm taking remotes," I added quickly, or other people - or elves - would see me blushing. I grabbed two Wii remotes from a cabinet and handed them to Gabriel and Feanor. Then, all I did was setting up the game, and I was busy until the menu was shown on the TV screen. That was exciting. I could soon witness Feanor, my favourite character, playing the swordplay game! Feanor always gave me an expression that he was a great sword-fighter apart from a great smith and a High King of the Noldor. Oh my God, now I felt more and more excited. Maybe now my face was red like the robe Feanor was wearing!

"How does this rectangular thing work?" Feanor asked. I walked towards him, then pointed at a round button that wrote "A". "This 'A' button means confirmation, sometimes it works as some certain actions too. This 'B' button-" I told him to turn the remote over, showing a curved button that wrote "B", "-means return. Like the 'A' button, it worked as some certain actions sometimes." Then, I told him to turn the remote over again. I pointed at a button that looked like a cross and continued my explanation about the usage of buttons on the remote. "The cross buttons work as four directions: up, down, left and right. You will need it to choose between choices, like all buttons, they work as certain actions when you play some certain games. If you choose, point at the option and press A. I'll explain the others later."

Feanor nodded, telling me that he understood the usage of the buttons. Gabriel then spoke, "You might want to play as a character that represents yourself, right?"

The elves nodded.

"Okay, then you can create a character of your own." Gabriel said, then he picked the place where we made characters which were called "Mii" here. The screen then showed some men doing their own stuff and some buttons. Gabriel chose a button on screen which was used for creating new Mii, then he asked the elves that who wanted to create their own Mii first. Then Fingolfin had the control of the remote, but he looked confused. Gabriel quickly taught him how to use the Wii remote, next he added, "Just point at the piece you want to add onto your character and press A."

So Fingolfin created his Mii: A man (elf?) with compassionate gray eyes, a nose, a smiling mouth (which is also what Gabriel chose for his Mii), long black hair and a costume, which was dark blue in colour. When his Mii pounced out from the left to the centre of the square where the Miis located, Fingolfin smiled. "Your turn, brother," he said, handing the remote to Feanor. Feanor also created his Mii afterwards: a man (elf?) with a pair of piercing gray eyes, a nose, a smirking mouth (which is my favourite), long black hair and a bright red costume. Soon, we all saw his Mii pouncing out towards the centre of the square, and Fingolfin's Mii wasn't in the middle anymore. He was at the edge.

Soon Gabriel and Feanor got control of the remotes. Gabriel entered the Wii Sports Resort game, then the relaxing theme music rang all over the flat. Feanor asked in an earnest tone, "You challenged me to a swordplay round, right?"

"Yeah," Gabriel replied blithely, "Are you ready?"

Feanor nodded silently. I couldn't see his expressions, but I guessed that he would smile, or maybe smirk. Gabriel picked the duel mode of swordplay, then asked Feanor to choose his character. I quickly whispered next to his sharp ears, "Swing the remote like a sword. Press and hold B if you want to block. The character won't dodge, you need to block the attack in a different direction, like if he attacks you vertically, just block it horizontally, or you'll get hit. If he blocks, swing in the same direction. For example, if he blocks vertically, you need to swing it vertically, so you can break his defence." Feanor turned his head towards me. I thought he was going to complain about me treating him like somebody who was on his first day to fight, however, he just slowly nodded, and whispered, "Understood." Gabriel then asked with a strangely gleeful smile, "Now you're not standing on my side, right?"

Oh my God, Gabriel, my dear brother! I had told you a lot of times that you shouldn't speak like this! I gave him back a gleeful smile, which showed my teeth, and also told him to shut up. Feanor's impatient voice rang next to me, "Are you going to start the round, Gabriel? Or you are telling us that you're no match for me?"

"Of course _not_! I'm _not_ going to tell you this!" Gabriel replied loudly, which he emphasised the words "not". Feanor glanced at him, then stared at the TV screen. Fingolfin was still sitting on the sofa, his new clothes were placed aside. He clapped loudly and cheered, like he was a cheerleader. I remembered that although Feanor wasn't really like Fingolfin (under the influence of Melkor's lies), Fingolfin always supported his half-brother. I returned to the sofa, then my gaze didn't leave the TV screen since Gabriel started the game, and the round one was here, starting with a versus sign and both the Miis of the players. Then, I saw their amazing entrance from the edges of the stage. "Go brother!" Fingolfin cheered with both his hands raised. I grasped my fists, because I was excited. Who would win this round, or this game?

"Let's have a practice," Gabriel said, pointing at the blue arrows and pressed A. Feanor soon pointed at the red arrows and pressed A. The game started to each the players how to play this game, but Feanor looked impatient. Maybe it was because I had already told him that how to play this game. Next, the two characters walked together. As quick as lightning, Feanor swung his remote skillfully like a sword, like his battle instincts were unleashed. Now he totally stunned Gabriel. I secretly laughed at his expressions. Gabriel secretly pressed the "minus button", then the practice stopped.

After that, we all saw the entrance of two Miis, who were armored and swords were on their hands. As both of the players ready, with Gabriel standing straight, like he usually did, also Feanor, who was ready with his fighting pose, like if it was, in fact a real fight. Maybe this was in his mind. Now the ready button on the screen was pressed, and that meant the start of round one. Feanor swung his remote vertically like he was slicing an orc into two, then Gabriel's Mii was shortly stunned. Then he seized the chance to make more attacks, as he quickly slashed and jabbed and slashed, his battle instincts for dueling was fully unleashed - before Gabriel could react. Fingolfin clapped even more louder and cheering for his half-brother. However, I was frightened that Feanor may break my TV into pieces.

"Feanor please don't break my TV!" I shouted. However, Feanor didn't care about it. I was sure that he knew how _not_ to break a TV, and luckily he didn't hit my TV with his remote, but unluckily to Gabriel, his Mii was hit into the water, struggling. _In seconds._

 _Yes_ , Feanor just beat Gabriel in this round for _seconds._

Now Gabriel looked at the replay video open-mouthed. Feanor's Mii slashed and dashed forward before Gabriel's Mii fell into the water. Not to mention their actions while playing. They were fierce and graceful. Fingolfin and I looked at the screen silently. After some times, the game was counting down from ten. The players now looked nervous, but none of them looked stressful. Finally, a sound of somebody falling into water was heard. I tried to look at the Mii's face, and it was once again, Gabriel's Mii. The screen now showed Feanor's Mii in the middle of the screen, with a sad Gabriel's Mii at the corner, water dripping off from his body. Gabriel looked at Feanor with respect, he smiled. "Yes, you are a mighty player," He said.

Feanor grinned with a smile. "You are too."

Now, I thought that Gabriel learnt a lesson that he shouldn't underestimate an elf. Besides, I sensed that friendship is growing between the two mighty players (and indeed, great Wii Sports Resort Sword-players).


	3. Visiting with my Cousins

**Finally, I have made the third chapter! Sorry for the late chapter. I have a lot of things to do in the meantime. Practices, projects, and exams, they take away most of my spare time, and I'm stressful for those things. Hence, I don't have much time to work on this fan fiction. I don't want to give up this fan fiction, and I will try to get time to write it.**

 **Anyway, this is day 2 for the elves. This time, I'm going to take them to a place...and meet my cousins.**

 _Tuesday, 18th April 2017 - 12:00 - Landmark North Bus Terminal_

"Where are we going, anyway?" Feanor asked.

"To Greens Farm," I answered, still looking at my phone. "With my cousins."

I raised my head to see Feanor looking at me impatiently. "I just wonder," He asked, "What makes this...rectangular pad thing attractive?"

I said nothing, but smiling at him with my most charming smile and sticking my phone into my backpack. Fingolfin and Gabriel were still chatting excitedly. I heard them talking about yesterday's Wii-playing. "You were really superior at yesterday's archery game," Gabriel said excitedly. "You got ten points on eight of the shots! I don't think so I can do that!"

"I am flattered," Fingolfin replied. "You played well too. All of you played well. However, I have a question," At here he paused a bit, "How do you work on that...bowling game?"

"Angles at throwing the ball and some luck," Gabriel replied. Suddenly, he looked at outside. It was a beautiful sunny day. Under the sun, two young girls, two young boys and a woman were walking towards us. I identified them as my cousins and my aunt.

"Hi everyone!" I greeted my cousins and also my aunt. Gabriel did the same thing. Yvonne, my aunt's gaze didn't leave the elves, although she didn't look into their eyes. _She is no match for the gazes of the elves,_ I thought.

"Echo, may I ask," Yvonne spoke, "Who are these two men? How do they join this? You invited them?"

"Don't ask much, Aunt Yvonne," Gabriel interjected. "Echo can't answer such much questions at a time."

Feanor cleared his throat. "I can speak for myself," He looked at me and said. "My name is Curufinwe Feanaro, please call me Feanaro. The elf sitting on the bench," He pointed at Fingolfin, "Is Nolofinwe."

Fingolfin looked at his half-brother. "You can call me Arakano if you want to-"

"I'll always call you Nolofinwe," Feanor interjected. The cousins looked at the elves in wonder, for their height or... their way of speaking I guess? Helen whispered to me, "How long you've met?"

"Not long," I told her, "We have met since yesterday."

"Get on the bus, all of you!" Yvonne shouted. "We are going to Greens Farm." We lined up in front of the bus and got on it. Aunt Yvonne told us that we need to sit on the upper deck. I fished out some coins from my purse and gave them to the elves. "Remember when you get on the bus, you need to put some coins into it. Not too much, just the value the bus requires," I told them. Maybe I need to get them the octopus cards soon.

 _18th April 2017, Tuesday - 13:00 - Entrance of Greens Farm_

"Welcome to Greens Farm, everyone!" Janet shouted happily, looking at us with her black eyes. "This is run by my relatives, so you can be VIPs there!" She stared at her younger brother, Danny. "Except you. You're too young to be a VIP." My cousins chuckled. Yvonne wasn't amused. "Don't be mean to your brother," She said. We walked to a square with a lot of barbeque pits, tables with food and people eating their meals. I followed the others along a path made of pebbles, there I saw trees, tall grass and some toy horses, which were hidden in the grass. At my left, there was a war game field with several men blasting water from their guns, their laughter was loud and clear.

"I'm pretty sure that you won't forget today's war game, don't you?" Janet asked.

"Of course not!" Helen shouted. "We're going to give a good splash!"

"How can a war become a game? Wars are meant to be serious!" Fingolfin asked, his voice wasn't excited. I patted his shoulder and spoke, "We are just splashing water on each other, not killing them." Fingolfin's face was still unsure about the game. "It's going to be great," Alan told the elf. "You'll survive. Just...finding you shirt being wet." Fingolfin looked reassured now, which made myself feeling reassured too because I hoped him to enjoy the water fight.

We sat around a rectangular pool, with goldfish swimming inside. "Do you want to play 'goldfish catching' ?" Janet asked, looking at her cousins eagerly. "Yes," Helen answered. Alan nodded in agreement. I looked at the elves, they didn't look really interested. Feanor was paying attention to the players of the war game, examining their fighting position. Fingolfin looked like that he was thinking deeply. "Hmmm... They don't look like interested," I said. "Just pay for us six-"

" _Five,_ " Janet corrected, "Ignore Danny. He's not suitable to play this. He's like...four, then he could boss every adult around."

"Janet!" Yvonne called sternly. "He's your brother! You need to treat him well." Janet rolled her eyes, giving me a _she-is-lecturing-again_ look. I gave a smile back. I sat down and got a small bowl, also a small net. It didn't look like something made of paper. I collected some water from the pool, then tried to catch those goldfish. However, the water pressure existed inside the water, so my net couldn't catch up. "You need to corner them. Your net can't catch up a speed of a fish!" Gabriel said, chuckling.

Finally, I ended up catching four fish. I could get a price and the fish if I wanted to. I chose to keep the fish, so they were nicely kept in a small tank filled with water. Gabriel came next to me. "What are you going to name them?" He asked curiously.

"This one with such red scales will be called as Fire," I replied. "This small one will be called as Tiny. These two..." I showed a gleeful smile. "Let's name them after our new plushie friends."

 _18th April 2017, Tuesday - 16:00 - The War Game Field_

We were facing the most exciting bit of today's trip: the water war game! We gathered in front of the war game field. It was quite smaller comparing with my imagination, but it still looked amazing: several wood blocks were placed randomly inside the field, some tires were on the green field of grass separately, some rocks were hiding inside behind the tall grass. Boxes of water bombs were hidden inside the field. A tall woman came with a lot of water guns and bottles of water. She taught us how to use the water guns and the rules of water war game. Then, we picked up the guns and ready to charge.

The war started with a loud and clear blow of the horn. Helen, Alan and Janet charged towards Yvonne before she could react. Feanor ran after Fingolfin with his red water gun on his hand, he launched water swiftly, soaking Fingolfin's t-shirt (Today he decided to wear the t-shirt Gabriel bought him yesterday). With a swift turn, Fingolfin hid behind a wooden block, then he shot water from his gun, which soaks Feanor's t-shirt (He said the robes are fine, but he ended up wearing the t-shirt.) I decided to move. I stalked behind the trees, towards Yvonne's back, then charged. Water splashed on Yvonne's shirt, she turned towards me, wanted to fire me with her gun, but I grabbed a water bomb (balloon filled with water) and threw at her.

Feanor turned towards me, his eyes were shining with excitement. Without a doubt, he grabbed a water bomb and threw at me. I barely dodged it, but not Yvonne's water gun attack. She splashed me with her gun right onto my face! I cleared my face and tried to feel better. When I finished cleaning my face, Yvonne showed a weirdly gleeful expression, then she started firing me with her water gun. Yvonne had already soaked my shirt, so I tried to retreat to somewhere away from the blasts. However, Yvonne didn't give up the chance, she aimed my body and fired the water gun. I got even more wetter.

Suddenly, Fingolfin leapt out from behind a wood block, on his hand a water bomb. Yvonne noticed his presence, therefore she grabbed a water bomb, wanted to throw at him, but Fingolfin was faster. He charged Yvonne quickly, Yvonne's shirt immediately got wet. I quietly retreated to a tall wooden block. Gabriel was in a single combat with Janet. Although Janet was younger, she was a match for her elder cousin. I stalked along the wooden blocks, trying not to be found. Suddenly, a blast of water hit my back. I felt shocked at first, but I quickly calmed myself down, then turned to my back. Before I realised who attacked me, he again launched water towards me.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn boomed, which symbolised the end of the water war game. We returned to the entrance to return the guns, then we left the field. At that time, I realised that the player who launched water towards me was Feanor.


	4. Not only you, Echo

**I am in a final exam so I need to place more time on studying. Anyway, here is Day 3 for this elves!**

 _Wednesday 19th April 2017 - 07:00 - Living Room_

The sunlight shone into the flat. I walked out from the bedroom as usual. I wore the white school uniform dress, my long, black hair was tied into a ponytail as usual. I smiled, as I trusted today would be a great day also. Gabriel was putting the bowls of noodles onto the table, his black hair was brushed tidily as usual. Feanor and Fingolfin were sitting on the chairs. There was (which I felt strange) silence.

"Good morning everyone," I said, trying to break the silence.

"Good morning Echo," Gabriel replied, putting a blue bowl onto the table, in front of Fingolfin. "Thank you," Fingolfin said, taking a pair of chopsticks from the table. Feanor, who sat next to him, picked up the chopsticks and used it to pick up some noodles. I closed my eyes and started to pray. "Dear Lord, thank you for helping farmers to grow wheat and let factories make noodles. Therefore, we can eat noodles. Thank you for hearing my prayer. Amen." Then I opened my eyes and ate the noodles.

After finishing our meal, Gabriel spoke, "I am going to work and Echo's going to school. I don't want to leave you two at home."

"Where are you working at?" Feanor asked.

"I work at a restaurant," Gabriel said, but he considered that they didn't know what is a restaurant, so he added, "A place where I serve food to other people."

"I learn different knowledge at school," I said, then I realised that plushies were forbidden at school. I stopped a bit, then spoke again, "You need to hide, don't let other people see you." The elves considered, next Feanor spoke, "I am going with Gabriel."

"Don't worry, Echo," Fingolfin whispered. Suddenly, he shrank into fifteen centimetres tall, not in his elven height (two metres, I estimate) anymore. "Then you can bring me to school, nobody will find me." He suddenly asked, "Why I need to hide?"

"It's because..." I couldn't say the following. He would feel sad when he knew himself as a plushie and was forbidden to school. Fortunately, Fingolfin knew I had something didn't want to say, he didn't ask me anymore. I asked, "Are you going with me?"

"I am," Fingolfin replied. Gabriel interrupted, "We are moving. Feanaro let's go!"

Hence, we left the flat. I suddenly thought about a message which my classmate sent me before the Easter holiday:

 _Class 1A Chatroom_

 _K_ _aris: Manwe sent me a gift!_

 _Alan: Do that matters?_

 _Karis: You don't know who Manwe is? Fine. Someone important._

 _Echo (me): What did he tell you?_

 _Karis: I came to him two years ago. He also sends me three plushies. They are Turgon, Glorfindel and Ecthelion! My favourite characters are at my home! I'm so happy! Since then, I can hug the elves and sleep together._

 _Wednesday 19th April 2017 - 09:05 - 1A classroom_

I wrote Chinese characters onto the worksheet swiftly, answering the questions which were printed on the paper, about a visit to the Museum of Terracotta Warriors in Xi An. "Why does the writer mention what did Jacques Chirac and the Swede say?" I repeated the question. I thought of nothing. Suddenly, a paper was passed to me, with some English words on it. _You look troubled. May I help you?_ I quietly read the words, then glanced at Fingolfin, who looked at me with a pencil (as tall as him at that time, he's in plush form) on his hands, with a worried look. I glanced around, confirming nobody was watching, then wrote on the paper, _I will figure it out myself._

However, I wasn't exactly figuring out the solution by just myself, I'm going to ask Karis. When I turned to her and tried to ask her, she was speaking softly to the drawer.

"Do you think of anything, Turukano?" She asked.

"Nothing at this moment," A calm voice replied.

 _Karis did bring Turgon to school!_ I thought. _Maybe Fingolfin realised that?_

My guess was correct. The paper was passed to me, it wrote, _I find my son. I'm going to meet him._

I quickly wrote, _Please, not yet! Meet him at the recess!_

However, Fingolfin was faster. He leapt down from the drawer, landing on the floor. After standing up, he ran swiftly towards Karis' seat. Karis heard the sound of running, she looked downwards and saw Fingolfin standing below her, next to her chair.

 _Please don't tell the teacher,_ I begged Karis silently, _I don't want Fingolfin to be found by Ms Lee!_

Karis gently picked Fingolfin up, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She placed Fingolfin inside her drawer. Fingolfin walked towards his son, I couldn't see his expression. Turgon was pretty surprised to see his father in the classroom with him, just right in front of him. "Atar..." He whispered, "Is that you?"

"Turukano," Fingolfin said, "I'm here."

Turgon smiled warmly. He told his father about his days with Karis' family, Glorfindel and Ecthelion. He spoke about how they spent the holidays together, how they encountered fun, and grace. When he finished talking, Fingolfin spoke about how he spent the days with us since he arrived with Feanor. They chatted happily when I was having my Chinese class, but my attention was always on the elves.

Finally, the bell rang, which symbolised the start of the recess. "This is the recess," I said, "We can rest from classes, doing things we like."

"What do you usually do?" Fingolfin asked.

"I usually read at the recess," I replied, "Or draw elves. I have drawn both of you on my paper." After talking, I took out a paper, which had several elves' drawing. Karis pointed at the paper and said, "This is beautiful, Echo. You have talent on drawing."

"Thank you," I said, then I asked the elves, "What do you think about my drawing of you?"

"This is quite great." They said in unison. I smiled at them.

The next classes were silent. I had my classes as usual, sometimes draws elves on my notebook. The plushie elves were sitting togethert in Karis' drawer, talking happily. Nothing happened.

Until lunch.


	5. Lunch Encounters

**After all my stuff, finally, I have been back here! I just realised that the day I started writing this chapter is exactly one year after the date mentioned in the previous chapter. Yeah, I am one year older now. But, the time in the story will still remain April 19, 2017.**

 _April 19, 2017 - 12:40, Max's_

Karis wanted to have lunch with us this afternoon. I wondered why she wanted to do so - she seldom eats with the other students. Well, she appeared to be alone all the time. Despite that, she looked like she really wanted to go with us. Fine, we would eat together today.

Still, in order not to be found bringing dolls (well, not dolls, they are elves you know, real elves) to school, we kept our dear elves in our pockets. How nice it is to have two pockets for our school uniform. Along the way, we raced to the restaurant in order to be earlier than the majority of the students. Turgon, who was sitting inside Karis' pocket, looked like he was about to fall out from the pocket. Fingolfin, at the other side, looked nervous, he shouted to Karis to stop running so fast, because his son was near to fall out from her pocket. Karis ended up grabbing Turgon with her hand, which was his chest. "Wait, no!" I heard he shouted, while Karis looked like she didn't hear him. "Oh look, Karis got a plushie!" One of the classmates exclaimed. Fëanor just smirked.

"We'd better run as fast as we can before the others tell the teachers we have the plushies," I told Karis. She nodded sternly, her ponytail flicked left and right as she ran. "Oh, somebody brings toys to school!" I heard Alan's voice, laughing. I prayed to God for our plushies not being confiscated. Once they were, they would not come back again.

After several minutes, we arrived at Max's for our lunch. We got a seat at the corner of the restaurant and sat down. However, problems seemed to rise within my mind. That would be weird if we bought five meals. If we didn't, there wouldn't be enough food for all of us. I realised the mistake we had made: going to Max's. There were a lot of students in our school, eating there. They might find us talking to plushies and then at the next day, rumours would fly around the school. However, I didn't think there were many choices for us to choose from.

"Can you help me take care of the plushies?" I asked, taking out Fingolfin from my pocket. He was grasping my hand as he landed on the table, facing it. I took Fëanor out too, he was struggling in my hands, which I felt slightly painful. "You'll get your own food, right? I'm going to buy my food. Wait, are you going to buy also Turgon's food or - "

"I'll buy it myself. You can buy food for the others." Karis replied, looking at the plushies on the table. Fingolfin and Turgon sat together, chatting in elvish, which I didn't understand. Fëanor sat alone, near the edge of the table.

"Where are Ecthelion and Glorfindel?" I asked as I put my ticket on the table after my food was brought. "I remembered that you mentioned that Manwë gave them to you as the gifts as well." Karis looked up and stood up from her seat, taking out her wallet as she spoke, "They are not yet awakened." Then she headed towards the counter. I turned back to the table, looking at the plushies. "Hi everyone," I said, trying to bring their attention to me.

"Don't behave like we just met on the first day," Fëanor pointed out.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked. Fingolfin shook his head. Fëanor spoke, "We need food to obtain energy, you know." I glanced at my ticket, which showed that I bought just an average meal, with some added-on snacks. Hope that it was enough for us.

"Ah, Echo. Childish enough to talk to plushies." A voice rang. Alan walked into my sight. "You reminded me to tell the teachers that you have brought toys to school. Nevermind, I would like to see your tears-filled face when the teachers confiscate your _dear little friends_. Hope all of you like a whole lot."

The elves looked like they heard what Alan said. "Enough!" Fingolfin looked angry. Turgon crossed his arms. Fëanor glared at Alan.

"Leave us alone, Alan," Karis' cold voice rang as she walked towards us, a ticket on hand. Alan stared at her, his voice was like a sharp knife, cutting through the air, "Well, you are going to end up like Echo, with your _little toy -_ "

"That is _not_ a toy, Alan! They have lives!" Karis shouted, her face turned red because of her anger. Alan showed a sneer on his face. Feanor stood up from the table, his red robe covered his plushie - sized legs. He put his small hand on his hilt, his mouth turned into a snarl. Although he was just the size of a plushie, he looked not less threatening. "Your name is Alan, right? You'd better leave Echo alone, I'm now telling you," he told Alan, but I wasn't sure about did Alan heard him, "before we get angry. You will never want to taste a king's wrath."

"You're just a plushie, you know," Alan pointed out, crossing his arms, "I can just squash you easily with a stomp - "

Suddenly a blinding red light appeared, Feanor returned to his elven form, Alan looked shocked, but he was trying to calm himself down. "Plushie, you say?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm a king of the Noldor. I'm not afraid of you. If you dare to hurt us again, then you will feel my sword."

Alan turned away, heading back to his table. Maybe it was just me, but I heard he was talking to somebody else, "It doesn't work, Gothmog. I told you they aren't afraid of us."

While Karis was taking her food at the counter, I tried to overhear Alan's conversation. Alan was sitting at a seat near the counter, carrying a plushie as well, which looked like a balrog. "If you listen to my plans, everything will be fine. Listen, I don't come back for idiots like you. I come back for hunting down the other plushies from Manwë, not being as your _petty little friend_."

I listened in horror. Alan was really plotting something for us. Now there was a reason why he wanted our plushies to get confiscated. However, if Gothmog's quest was to hunt down the other plushie-elves from Manwë, where was he from? I guess it would be Morgoth. He always encied of his brother, therefore I was sure that it was his doing. Karis returned with her food. "You want some, Turukano?" she asked. Turgon jumped to her lap and nodded. I checked the ticket on my hand and the screen. Wow, I nearly forgot to take my food! I headed to the counter and took my food from the counter as I handed the ticket. Then I put my food onto the table, then I started to eat. Fëanor had returned to his plushie size. I thought it would be pretty hard to feed them, but they managed to do so. They picked up a toothpick and jabbed the food like hunting. Then they bite them. It was funny to see that.

"You said that Ecthelion and Glorfindel are not yet awakened," I said, eating the rice, "what if they are now awakened?"

Karis looked shocked. "My mum's at home," she exclaimed, "If she found them..."

 **WWWW**

"Do you know where are we?"

"No, Thel. This doesn't look like anywhere we know about."

"Hey! Who are you two? What are you doing in my house?"

"I am Ecthelion, this is Glorfindel. Are you our host?"

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Wait, Thel, look! The paper says that our host is called 'Karis Zhou'."

"Excuse me, do you know who is Karis Zhou?"

"She's my daughter!"


End file.
